


"Sunshower" - AU April Prompts

by shabootl



Series: AU April [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaIwa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, that vice-captain struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Bokuto is up to his usual bout of vandalism, and of course it's up to Akaashi to deal with the aftermath. Luckily, he's not alone this time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: AU April [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	"Sunshower" - AU April Prompts

DAY FOUR: Sunshower

Fandom: Haikyuu!! - College AU

Pairing: Iwaizumi x Akaashi

* * *

Ironically, if it weren’t for Oikawa, Iwaizumi would never have seen the prettiest person in existence.

Oikawa had constantly been whining about the hot weather and the beating rays of the sun threatening an uneven tan, and Iwaizumi had just about enough of it.

“Go to the goddamn library or something!” Iwaizumi said.

“It’s too hot to go walking! This is your fault, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffed. “If we got that nicer apartment instead, we’d have air conditioning.”

Iwaizumi’s lips pressed into a thin line as he glared. “Do you have nicer-apartment money?”

Oikawa pouted and rolled off the couch and onto the floor dramatically. “Ow! I jabbed my funny bone. See, Iwa-chan? What you put me through?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink for water. After his first sip, Oikawa ‘ooh’ed by the window.

Iwaizumi walked over to hear some obnoxious hooting. He looked several floors down at the ground to see three guys standing by a fire hydrant. The one that was hooting held some kind of weapon with a little too much of an air of carelessness.The second guy seemed to be shouting something while the other looked like he was recording the entire thing on his phone. Iwaizumi sighed.

“This is why we should’ve lived on campus.”

Their apartment generally housed university students and was just off campus, but it was still unofficial university housing, which meant no campus security.

“I better go down there before a crime happens,” Iwaizumi said.

Iwaizumi exited the front doors with Oikawa at his heels. He spotted the three figures and sped over. But it was too late.

It was like he was watching it in slow motion. The silver-haired, crowbar-wielding idiot brought it down on the side pipe of the hydrant which popped off the cap and sent water gushing out into the air. Two of the three guys cheered.

Behind Iwaizumi, Oikawa gasped. “Oh my god, Iwa-chan! Did you see?”

“Did you record it? We can report this as a crime,” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh, live a little, Iwa-chan! Let’s enjoy the water!” Before Iwaizumi could retort, Oikawa grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the water.

“Yaho! We’re here for the party!” Oikawa grinned at the now soaking wet guys.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” The crowbar-wielding idiot ran over to greet Oikawa, still holding the crowbar.

“Bokuto-san!”

“Oi, what the fuck!” Iwaizumi jumped in to grab Bokuto’s offending arm, but his friend got to him first.

“Bokuto-san. You’re going to kill him. Let go of the crowbar.”

Bokuto stirred and finally realized he was still holding it. He shrunk a little, sheepishly. “Sorry, Akaashi.”

“Yeah, Bo. Wouldn’t want to kill some new friends, right?” The third guy looked like a wet cat with his soaked black hair and crooked grin. “I’m Kuroo, by the way.”

Iwaizumi glared.

Oikawa perked up and tapped Iwaizumi’s arm dismissively. “Relax, Iwa-chan. Bokuto-chan wasn’t close enough to do any damage.” Iwaizumi side-eyed Oikawa as he gave Kuroo an obvious once-over, but decided not to deal with the nonsense. He simply sighed as his friend walked over to try to chat up what must have been the fourth guy that week. Oikawa was annoyingly more animated than he was ten minutes ago.

Iwaizumi turned to chew out Bokuto--or whoever--but Akaashi was still doing that for him. Bokuto dashed over to apologize to Oikawa, which left the two of them alone. Akaashi turned to fully face Iwaizumi, and any angry statement Iwaizumi could have thought up vanished immediately.

Gentle features, long lashes, and striking eyes, Akaashi was a vision. He was only lightly wet from jumping out of the way, but there was enough water to make Akaashi’s hair to curl and skin to glitter. The shooting arcs of the water against the sun’s rays cast a halo-like rainbow as the backdrop to the most beautiful image of a person Iwaizumi had ever seen in his entire life. He sucked in a breath. What was he here for again?

“--apologize for Bokuto-san’s behaviour.”

Before Iwaizumi could entirely process any strain of thought, Akaashi was bowing.

“Whoa--uh!” Iwaizumi waved his hands. “That isn’t necessary.”

Akaashi straightened up with a nod. “I will see that he is disciplined appropriately.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you his boyfriend, or something?”

A look of horror flashed across Akaashi’s face. Relief lifted Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“No. I’m here to make sure no buildings burn down.”

“Well, I don’t think we’ll have that problem now,” Iwaizumi said wryly.

The end of Akaashi’s lips twitched. Then he sighed. “Unfortunately, Bokuto-san has committed a crime. I was hoping to avoid this.”

The two of them watched Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo play around in the water. A couple children had joined them, much to their parent’s frustration.

“You know,” Iwaizumi said, taking in Akaashi’s weary expression. “He doesn’t  _ have _ to have committed a crime.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“As long as no one was watching, and no one has any evidence--” Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered to the crowbar at their feet. “One could blame it on any street delinquent, really. Just saying.” Iwaizumi really  _ really _ would’ve paid to see that Bokuto idiot get in trouble for this, but the last thing Iwaizumi wanted was to see anymore wrinkles of stress on Akaashi’s face.

“From your galant entry, I would not have expected you to suggest such a thing, er…”

“Iwaizumi.”

Akaashi nodded at him. “Such a thing wouldn’t work with witnesses, Iwaizumi-san.”

“But were there any?” Iwaizumi’s eyes glittered.

Akaashi gave him a wry look and the ends of his lips curled slightly. “I suppose there weren’t.”

“Where did Bokuto get that crowbar anyway?”

Akaashi pursed his lips. “I would also like to know the answer to that question.”

Iwaizumi thought for a moment. “I could help you hide it.”

Akaashi eyed him. “Why are you offering help?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “That idiot over there--” Iwaizumi pointed at Oikawa. “--gives me so much grief, I’d hate to see someone else suffer something similar. Though Shittykawa hasn’t damaged property on purpose before.”

“On purpose?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Trust me, we’d be here all day.”

Akaashi nodded. “I suppose you’ll want something in exchange?”

“Uh..” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck. Honestly, interacting with this angel was already enough compensation, but...why the hell not? Iwaizumi licked his lips. “Maybe me could, uh, hang? Trade some stories?” Iwaizumi bent over and picked up the crowbar.

Akaashi’s mouth stretched into a full smile. He took the metal from Iwaizumi’s hands. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is everything. I wish there were more fics for them .o.


End file.
